piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Codex:P
P Parley A term used to attempt to negotiate a conflict rather than fight. According to the Pirate Code, when under Parley, an enemy cannot be harmed until the Parley is completed and the person returned to place of origin. From the French verb parlez (to speak). Peg leg A wooden leg, usually tapered, strapped onto the stump of an amputated leg. Hector Barbossa had worn a peg leg during his time as a privateer. Davy Jones also had a peg leg, but it wasn't made of wood. Penny A penny is a coin (pl. pennies) or a type of currency (pl. pence) used in the British Empire. It is often the smallest denomination within a currency system. Piece of eight Term used in reference to the Spanish Dollar; commonly associated with pirate treasure; the term given to the nine objects of the Pirate Lords used to bind, and later release, Calypso.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Pig Any of several mammals of the genus Sus, having cloven hooves, bristles and a nose adapted for digging; especially the domesticated farm animal Sus scrofa. A nasty or disgusting person; a dirty or slovenly person. Jack Sparrow once referred Joshamee Gibbs and a wild boar as pigs. Pilotage The technique or act of piloting; a pilot's fee. http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/pilotage Pirate An outlaw who robs ships. Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain Hector Barbossa, Blackbeard and Captain Sao Feng were among the many pirates during the Age of Piracy. 's arm.]] Pirate brand A mark of a pirate; a punishment for many crimes. Jack Sparrow was forever branded a pirate after refusing to transport slaves for the East India Trading Company. Pirates of the Caribbean One of Disney's biggest franchises, which include a theme park attraction and a film series. It's abbreviated as POTC, PotC or just the word Pirates. Pirates of the Caribbean Online An online game based on the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' film series. It's abbreviated as POTCO, PotCo or Pirates'' Online'. Plunder Anything that could be stolen to be sold on at a profit.P.U.B.C.A.T.: Encyclopaedia Piratica - Slang Poppycock Foolish talk; nonsense. Jack Sparrow never said nor thought of this word until he started hallucinating aboard the Flying Dutchman. One of his hallucinations of himself said "Poppycock" to the idea that he can't reach immortality. Por favor Por favor, a Spanish word for "please". Port A city, town or other location where ships load or unload; also used in the names of such settlements, http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/port for example Port Royal.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Portside Also port. The left-hand side of a vessel; opposite to starboard. Shortened to "port" at times (not to be confused with Port).http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/portside POTC Abbreviation for Pirates of the Caribbean. Also abbreviated as PotC or '''''Pirates. POTCO Abbreviation for Pirates of the Caribbean Online. Also abbreviated as PotCo or Pirates Online. Poxy Slang for a person deemed worthless and contemptible; literally to be infected with a pox. http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/poxy Prostitute Prostitutes were women who provided sexual services in return for payment. Providence The manifestation of divine care or direction. http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/providence Pound The pound sterling, commonly called the pound, is the official currency of the Great Britain and the British Empire. It is subdivided into 100 pence (singular: penny). Prophecy A prediction, especially one made by a prophet or under divine inspiration. The Quartermaster of the Queen Anne's Revenge was known to have the ability to see things before they happen, after being zombiefied, thereby making prophecies. He prophesied Blackbeard's death in the hands of a one-legged man. Pub A public house, where beverages, primarily alcoholic, may be bought and drunk. Many pubs also provide food and/or entertainment. Notable pubs included the Captain's Daughter in London.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Pubs were sometimes referred to as taverns. Punishment A penalty to punish wrongdoing, especially for crime. A suffering by pain or loss imposed as retribution. Any treatment or experience so harsh it feels like being punished. Those who go to Davy Jones' Locker have to deal with punishment that stretches on forever. Notes and references